


Safe in His Arms

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You lay awake in your bed watching over him as he sleeps.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as either a friendship story or as pre-slash, whichever you'd prefer. This was written to help me try to expand my skills as a writer and so I have used a writing style that I've never attempted before. I'm very happy with the results of this experiment and I hope that you enjoy it:)

**Title:** Safe in His Arms  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Featured Characters:** Harry Potter and Ron Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 558  
 **Betas:** The lovely [](http://luvscharlie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/)! Thank you, ladies. Any and all remaining errors are my own.  
 **Author's Notes:** This can be read as either a friendship story or as pre-slash, whichever you'd prefer. This was written to help me try to expand my skills as a writer and so I have used a writing style that I've never attempted before. I'm very happy with the results of this experiment and I hope that you enjoy it:)

Safe in His Arms

  
You lay awake in your bed watching over him as he sleeps.

It's late, much later than usual, so you close your eyes and hope against hope that maybe, just maybe, the dreams won't come to torment him tonight.

Before long, the sound of his cries shatter your fragile slumber and you spring instantly from your bed to rush over to his. He clings to you when he wakes, so you lie down next to him on the bed, heedless of the fact that it is a bit too small for both of you, and whisper words of comfort to him as he cries.

When his tears subside, he lifts his head from where he'd buried it in your shoulder and mumbles, "Sorry."

"It's okay," you whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He doesn't answer. He never does, so you simply lie with him in silence for a little while. When you feel him relax, you take it as your usual cue to head back to your bed. You start to get up, but he shatters the routine by grabbing your arm. He starts to speak, but the words get caught in his throat. It's clear that he wants you to stay, so you settle back down next to him.

He buries his face once more against your shoulder, so you hold him close and soothingly stroke his hair. After a moment, he raises his head and meets your eyes. His breath hitches as he whispers, "You were dead."

"I'm fine," you reassure him softly. "It's okay, I'm right here."

"I know," he explains. "But you weren't. You _were_ dead."

Realisation hits you as suddenly as a Bludger to the head and you ask, "And that's what you see in your dreams every night?"

He nods solemnly, and suddenly it's your turn to bury your head into _his_ shoulder. He holds you tight as you summon the courage to lift your head and finally meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Ron," you whisper. "I had to do what I did or I never would have been able to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you, and I'm so sorry."

"I know," Ron says with a sigh. "It was just awful to see you like that, and when I dream it's like I'm living it all over again. First losing Fred, and then you were lying there and there was nothing that I could do." He pauses, takes a deep breath and says, "It was horrible, Harry."

You entwine your fingers with his as you whisper, "It wasn't your fault, Ron."

He nods. "I know," he answers quietly and you think that he might finally believe that.

After a while, you move once more to return to your own bed, but once again, Ron stops you.

"Will you stay? Please. It helps to feel you breathing."

You nod and settle comfortably back against him. You rest your head against his chest and smile as he sweeps your fringe away from your forehead before gently pressing a kiss against your lightning scar. It is the barest brush of his lips, but the sensation warms you more than anything you've ever experienced before.

He holds you close; safe in his arms and you keep him safe from his dreams as the two of you finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
